maze of slaves
by redcat5
Summary: what if the cute sweet lovable Mabel we all know and love is trap in a secret underground maze of rape and abuse. and how she going to get out. (it is very dark. and some rape)
1. Chapter 1

Mabel was a simple girl. Nice, kind, silly, and a dreamer. But what if her would turns upside down.

Mabel woke up to greet the day and said. "good morning Dipper". But there was no answer. In fact she not in her bedroom. She was in a plain white bed in a dungeon like room with no windows just a red door. Then the next thing she knew she was naked. Wearing noting. also there was a collar chain around her neck chain to the wall next to her bed. She was confuse and shock and said. "okay this had to be a bad dream".

Then the door open. Entering a wide bald man with a gold tooth. He then said. "hello pet 177819. how are you enjoying your new home". Then Mabel said. "okay let's get this straight. My name is Mabel. And this is not my home. So just give me my clothes and..." then the man madly said. "silence pet. Your now in the Maze of slaves. Home for thousand of little girls like yourself sold by your families to be Sexual Slaves for the rich and powerful. Your now are property with no name no rights and no freedom". Then Mabel Said " what is this some kind of joke. This isn't legal. And what do you mean My family sold me they wouldn't do that". Then the Man said. " we have very powerful men working here. Even we're caught this place will still be running. And as for family. Your parent's have been in debt for months. And they sold you to me for a pretty penny. It was sad. You brother got beat up badly trying to stop us from taking you"

then Mabel shook her head in disbelief. Trying to tell her self it's a bad dream. " don't worry. It's just a Bad dream" then the Man said " oh it's not a dream it's very real. Then the man prepare to leave. But said. " my name is boss Neo. And you first client will come in a hour. Get really. He left closing and locking the door behind him. Mabel cried very hardly. Then she hear a voice calling out to her. "don't worry you be okay". Then Mabel said. "who said that". Then she saw an air vent on the wall next to her Bed. And the voice call out to her again a little girl voice. " you first time might hurt. But they won't kill you. What's you name". Then Mabel said. "it's Mabel pines. What's yours.". Then the voice said. "it's Anna. Anna Mclee. I've been here for 4 mouths". Then Mabel said. "have you been rape". Then Anna Said. " yes over dozens of time. Buy you'll get use to it".

Then Mabel said. "we have to get out of here. Good thing my Grunkle taught me how to escape from Prison last summer." then Anna said. " no even if you escape and came back to your family. They still find you and sent you back. They have full legal right". Then Mabel said. " well if it's a conspiracy. Dipper can save me. He's good at solving mysteries". Then Anna said. "your half full are you". Then Mabel said. " I have no idea what that means". Then Anna said. "noting it's not important. Especially here". An hour later. Boss Neo came with a client. Neo said. "enjoy this pet. She new on the market. Then the client who;s a fat monkey like man took off his pant and force himself on her. Mabel tried to resist. But the man was too strong. He shove his manhood into Mabel Womanhood. She felt intense pain. Crying her eyes out. She always hope that her first time is with a nice and handsome prince. But no. it was with a man that look like an ape. After ten minutes of angry love. The client came. And left. Then Neo said.

Breakfast well be ready in an hour. We'll unchain you so you can eat. Try not to escape. Then the happy kind world Mabel live in is gone. Now she live in a world of darkness. But how she going to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later after Mabel is recovering from her deflowering. The door open and some guards came inside and one of them said. "all right pet it's meal time". They unlock her collar and into a chain leash. And drag her away. " so are waffles on the menu". Mabel said. Then one of the guards hit her on the head and said. "quiet pet just get to the mess hall without any trouble". Then Mabel quietly listen. Then Mabel see Anna door opening. And she came out. Mabel took a real good look at her. She was Mabel age with blond hair and a little bit taller.

Then Mabel got to the mess hall. It's worse then she thinks. It was just a long metal table with cold metal seats. The food their serving the slave girls is some gross stale slop patty that looks like it was grow in a lab. She hope it taste better then it looks. Mabel grab a plastic fork and eat a little piece of the gross food. But it was so bad. She almost puke. Then she said. " ohh what is that stuff". Then Anna sit next to her and Said. " vitamin meat. To made for the purpose to regenerate our bodies so we can endured endless sex. It's the only food they give us. And it's best if you eat it." the girls siting on the other side of the are whispering each other about Mabel. Then a spoil girl not unlike Pacifica said. " Man you new pets always annoy me. When I first came here 3 year ago. I was partner by rich Handsome gentlemen. Who always play with me like I'm a princess. But since you new pet's came. I'll I get was some drunk perv". Then Anna said. "this is Jenny. She came from a rich family from new york. But her parents sold her to save their fortune. She not so bad when you get to know her. After Mabel ate a huge Chunk of vitamin meat. And Stick her tongue in disgust. Then she said. " nice to meet you I'm Mabel". Holding her hand out to friendship. But Jenny slap her hand away in disgust and said. " listen we're not here to make friends. We're just here to satisfy the rich and powerful. Got that". Then Mabel said. " sure I got that. But what are we gonna do. We have literally noting to do other then sex". Then Anna said. " well sometimes if a client really enjoy a pet. They'll give pet's prize and rewards of their choice. I heard that Jenny got a plasma tv with a huge dvd collection". Then Mabel said. " well I hope I can go home with my Family." then the other girl around her gotten sad. And Anna said. " we all want that. But no client can give us that kind of reward.". Then Boss Neo came to the mess hall and said to all the girls. " All right pet's. Breakfast is over it's name for a bath". Then all the girls got up from the mess hall table. And Mabel said. " oh I hope it's a kind of bath like a 5 star hotel.". Then Jenny said. "not quite". Then all of the girl's got to a wide chamber with hoses and brushes on long metal arms. As Mabel ponder on what's going on. Then the chamber hoses started to shoot soapy water at all the slave girls. Then the brushes started to rub and scrub the slave girls naked bodies. And while Mabel is kind of laughing at the water and brushing. What came next she isn't prepare for. Then sponges on metal tentacles. Insert in to the girl's privates. Cleaning them from the inside. Mabel was feeling very weird from the sponges until all the slave girls came. Then the Bath time is over. The men put leashes on all the girls and drag them to their rooms. Mabel was at first upset. But she was not the type to give up. She know that she'll find her way home. But the next day was even harder


End file.
